New Years Eve
by Godofthunder97
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the Avengers are celebrating with their loved ones at Stark Tower. But for some reason Steve is feeling down, can his friends cheer him up? Re-edited!


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Avengers or any other characters in this story

* * *

"Captain! My friend! Come join the celebrations!".

Steve was sitting on the balcony of Stark Tower overlooking New York which was currently celebrating New Years Eve. The Avengers and their associates were currently celebrating New Years inside Stark Tower. Tony opted to have everyone have their own party instead of dealing with the huge crowd at Times Square.

So Stark Tower was currently filled with S.H.I.E.L.D agents which suprisingly included Nick Fury who was talking to Rhodey and Clint by the punch bowl. Everyone was either mingling, watching the New Years Countdown on t.v, or dancing to music in the center of the floor where Tony and Pepper( but mostly Pepper) had cleared a space where people could dance.

Among the dancers were Thor and Jane, Bruce and Betty, and Tony and Pepper. The song that was playing was "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. And Steve had to admit it was quite a sight watching the god of thunder Thor dance to an upbeat pop song with his lady counterpart.

Steve had spent the whole night out on the balcony just looking out at various New Yorkers celebrating New Years Eve with their loved ones. His friends tried to get him to come inside and join the fun but he just stayed outside. He gave them shallow answers like "I don't feel like it" and "Thanks, but I'm a little under the weather".

His fellow Avengers took notice and had all gathered around the punch bowl.

"Our friend has been out there all night, I fear something is troubling him." Thor said as he wrapped his left arm around Jane's waist.

"And there's only about 10 minutes until New Years, he's going to miss all the fun." said Jane as she leaned against Thor's strong arm.

"It's the old man's first New Years since Fury defrosted him, it's a special occasion and Captain Depressed is ruining it." said Tony as Pepper whacked him on his arm. Bruce sighed while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"There has to be some way we can cheer him up, I mean he's our leader we owe him that much." stated Bruce as Betty rubbed his arm. Fury walked pass them with a glass of punch when he overhead their dillema.

"I don't mean to interrupt but why don't one of you actually talk to him and figure out what's bothering him." said Fury as he walked away.

"That's not a bad idea." said Tony as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Thanks Patchy!".

"Patchy?" asked Clint.

"You know, cause of the eyepatch." he laughed as Pepper hit him on the arm only harder then before.

"Anyway, who's going to be the one who's gonna talk to Steve." said Natasha as she rolled her eyes.

"That's easy, you." said Tony matter of factly.

"Me?" asked a suprised Natasha, "Why me?".

"Yes why her? Friend Stark." said a suddenly interested Thor.

Everyone especially Natasha looked at Tony closely waiting for his answer. A sweatdrop fell down his head but he answered nonetheless.

"Well he doesn't know Pepper, Betty, and Jane that well really on a personal level. Thor, Clint and Bruce could try to cheer him up but let's face it you'd all probably fail. No offence." he said noticing the three glaring at him.

"And let's be honest I'd probably only piss him off, so that leaves you Ms. Romanoff." smirked Tony emphasizing the "Ms".

"For once Stark makes a compelling arguement." said a suprised Bruce after a moment of silence as Thor,Jane,Pepper,and Betty nodded.

"He's right." said Clint as Natasha gave him a suprised look.

"Oh you know you want to." he teased with a smirk, Natasha sighed.

"Fine I'll do it. But for Steve, not for you Tony." she said as she walked towards the balcony. Once she was sure she was gone Pepper looked up at her boss/boyfriend.

"You think she'll be able to cheer him up?" Before Tony could answer her Clint interrupted him.

"Trust me, she'll get the job done." he said with a slight smile that made Tony curious. He was sure the Legolas wannabe was hiding something from him but he lost interest when Pepper dragged him back onto the dancefloor.

Jane and Betty also dragged Thor and Bruce back onto the dance floor when "Hey Soul Sister" started to play. Clint took one last look at Natasha walking towards an unsuspecting Steve.

"Good luck Tasha." he said as he walked over to an attractive blonde who had beckoned him to come over a minute ago.

Steve was looking at a young couple walking hand in hand towards Times Square when he felt a presence next to him. He turned and saw it was Natasha who leaned against the same rail he was leaning against. She was wearing a black dress that fit her form nicely and wore no more make-up then she normally wore. Not too much, but not too little.

"Hey Cap." she said with a small smile.

"Ma'am."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Natasha?".

"Sorry ma... Natasha." he said giving her a small smile.

"You know everyone's wondering why you're out here by yourself and not inside having fun." Natasha said after a moment of silent.

Steve was quiet before he sighed.

"It's been a year since I lost everyone I loved, and I remember they loved New Years so today's a little bittersweet for me." he said looking up towards the sky, it was hard to talk about this with a normal person, much less with the enigmatic Natasha Romanoff who for some reason made him nervous as well as weak in the stomach.

"Oh, I see." said Natasha quietly as Steve looked down at his feet.

"Do you wanna talk about it?".

Steve thought it over for a second before he answered with a small laugh.

"No, not paticularly.".

Natasha nodded before she grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the tower.

"What are you doing?" asked a shocked Steve. Natasha looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"It's five minutes to midnight it's a celebration Cap! Let's dance."

Steve smiled and laughed as he allowed himself to be dragged by the beautiful assasin.

"Ok but I have to warn you I'm not a very good dancer." he said feeling the strangest sense of deja vu. "I'll teach you." And for a split second Natasha looked like Peggy but Steve quickly shrugged it off not wanting disrespect both women's individuality.

They soon walked into the middle of the dancefloor surrounded by their friends. Luckily "Down" by Jay Sean was playing which wasn't too upbeat but wasn't too slow. That way Steve wouldn't have to worry about trampling her feet and they wouldn't have to dance an intimate slow dance. Natasha put one of his hands on the small of her back while she put one hand on his waist and joined together their other two. They then both started to sway to the music at a nice steady pace.

"Captain! Glad you could finally join us!" smiled Thor as he danced with Jane.

"Good to see you Captain." said Bruce as he did the same with Betty.

"I see you found yourself a dance partner." Clint said to Natasha.

"So did you." she smiled at Clint motioning towards the blonde he was dancing with.

Clint only smirked and looked at the blonde.

"You never did tell me your name."

She smiled at him before answering.

"Barbara, Barbara Morse."

"Clint Barton." Clint said smiling at her to which she smiled back.

Tony and Pepper then danced next to Steve and Natasha.

"Glad to see you have a fun bone in your body Cap." Tony said as he looked at the two "And I told you could do it Romanoff."

Steve looked at him with a semi-amused semi-annoyed look while Natasha shot him a death glare. Pepper rolled her at eyes at Tony which must have been the umpteenth time of the night.

The leader of the Avengers shook his head,when he looked back at Natasha he saw she was smiling up at him.

"Hey Natasha."

"Yes, Steve."

"How come you didn't try to get me to open up more? Anyone else would have pestered me endlessly till I told them." asked the super-soldier.

"I believe that when you want to talk about it you'll talk about it. Me constantly asking you the same question won't do either of us any good so I found a different way to cheer you up."

"Why'd you go to all this trouble to cheer me up anyway?".

"I'll tell you someday. And when you want to talk about the past I'll be here to listen." she said sincerely with a small smile.

"Thanks Natasha."

"No problem Steve."

A few minutes later the song ended and it was about a minute till midnight. Everyone gathered round while Fury held a watch in his hand and prepared for New Years. The Avengers stood at the front and each stood next to their respect mate or "dance partner". Soon it was 10 seconds to midnight and they all counted in unison.

"10!"

" 9!"

" 8!"

" 7!"

" 6!"

" 5!"

" 4!"

" 3!"

" 2!"

"1!"

" Happy New Years!"

Everyone cheered and whistled and people started to hug and kiss their mates. Jane,Pepper, and Betty all pulled their boyfriends into a deep kiss while Barbara suprised Clint with a quick kiss on the lips.

Steve smiled at his teamates... no he smiled at his family and for the first time that night felt happy to be at the party. He soon felt someone tug on him and turned to see Natasha who pulled him down to her height and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy New Years Steve." she said in a softness he wasn't used to hearing from her.

"Happy New Years Natasha."

And Steve never felt so excited for a coming year before in his life.

* * *

I know it's weird that I'm writing a New Years story in the middle of June but I couldn't get the fricking idea out of my head. Anyway if there's anyone who doesn't know who Barbara is then go to Hawkeye's wikipedia page and go to "Marriage to Mockingbird" and that'll give you all the information you need. And I didn't change anything important I just did some editing and whatnot.

Anyway remember to read and review.


End file.
